Pearl
by parisgirl987
Summary: A one-shot about Kyoko overhearing Sho's hurtful words. I used the song Pearl by Katy Perry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of it's characters. I also do not own the lyrics to Pearl by Katy Perry.**

* * *

Pearl

_She is a pyramid_  
_But with him she's just a grain of sand_  
_This loves too strong like mice and men_  
_Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

Kyoko was girl who loved stronger than anyone. She could have loved anyone but her heart belonged to Sho. She loved him more than anything but he only saw her as a maid…...

_She was a hurricane..cane..cane..cane..  
But now she's just a gust of wind  
She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
Was a force to be reckoned with_

She was fragile… but he still treated her so carelessly. He broke her and left the pieces lying on the ground.

She could be a statue of liberty,  
She could be a Joan of Arc,

She had a future to look forward to. She studied and worked hard. She was on her way to high school to something bigger... but he was selfish. He took her away from the only home she knew and the education that she deserved. She thought he asked her to come with him because he cared for her...but all he wanted was a free servant on his rise to fame.

_But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
So he keeps her in the dark._

He could not let her go. He did not need her anymore but he hung on to her. She cared for him but he pushed her away, leaving her lonely in an empty apartment.

Oh, she used to be a pearl...Ohh...  
Yeah...she used to rule the world...Ohhhh  
Can't believe.. she's become a shell of herself  
Cuz she used to be a pearl...

She was strong...hardworking...never gave up...put love in everything she did...

She lost the meaning of her life with every word he spoke. She did not know what she was living for anymore. She lost the self she thought she knew._  
_

_She was unstoppable  
Moved fast just like an avalanche.  
But now she's stuck deep in some man,  
Wishing that they never ever met.._

She overworked herself every day. She never stopped working...never complained...just kept going... She cared for him so much that she did not care for herself as long as he was happy. She paid for the high rise apartment and put food on the table with no thanks in return.

_She could be a statue of liberty,  
She could be a Joan of Arc,  
But he's scared of the light that's inside of her ..  
So he keeps her in the dark._

She could have been studying in a university but instead she was working to pay off an apartment while the man she loved showed her no affection.

Oh She used to be a pearl...Ohh...  
Yeah...she used to rule the world...Ohhhh  
Can't believe she's become a shell of herself,  
Cuz she used to be a...

He just had to be so selfish. He could never show her his affection for her so he left her crying by herself...

Do you know that there's a way out..  
There's a way out..  
There's a way out..  
There's a way out..

_She wiped the tears from her eyes. She laughed at all he put her through...__  
_

_You don't have to be held down..  
Be held down..  
Be held down..  
Be held down..._

Shepicked herself off the floor. She felt no love anymore only hatred to the man she used to love.

Cuz I used to be a shell...  
Yeah, I let him rule my world...  
My world ...Ohhh yeahh  
But I woke up and grew strong and I can still go on,  
And No one can take my.. Pearl!

She let him to take over her life once upon a time... but she matured and found herself again. She became stronger and her love grew fonder.

You don't have to be a shell..Noo...  
You're the one that rules your world..Ooh...

She looked at Sho years later and smiled. "Thanks, you helped me gain control of my life and find my true calling, acting. I was able to find myself something I never would have found had you not brought me such pain years ago"

You are strong, and you'll learn that you can still go on  
And you'll always be a pearl..

She hugged him and with a kiss on the check, held her head high while she walked out the door. She walked to the new man who held her heart but he would never hurt her the way Sho did.

She is unstoppable..

He felt so much pain watching her walk out that door. He truly cared for her but he was scared. He did not know these feelings. He lost her but he knew that deep down that this was for the best. She deserved the best... She is a pearl.

* * *

Author Note:

I thought this song really went with the story. When I heard it the first time, Kyoko came to mind.


End file.
